With the mounting of semiconductor chips, the semiconductor chips sawn out of a wafer and adhering to a foil are picked one after the other by the chip gripper of a bondhead and placed onto a substrate. Before sawing, the wafers are ground in order to reduce their thickness. For this reason, the semiconductor chips to be mounted become increasingly thinner. Semiconductor chips the thickness of which amounts to 150 micrometers or more are mostly mounted by conventional means with which adhesive is applied to the substrate at a dispensing station and then the semiconductor chip is placed onto the substrate at a bonding station. For mounting semiconductor chips the thickness of which amounts to 100 micrometers or less, a new process has been developed with which the wafer is coated with an adhesive layer after grinding to its thickness. In the art, this process is known as WBL (Wafer Backside Lamination) process. For mounting the semiconductor chips, the application of adhesive at a dispensing station is therefore omitted. Mounting takes place in such a way that the semiconductor chip is placed onto the substrate and a predefined bond force is applied to it for a predefined period. In doing so, the substrate is kept at a temperature of typically around 150° C. so that the adhesive liquefies and adapts itself to the surface structure of the substrate so that a good quality connection is made. It has now become apparent that air voids remain in the adhesive layer between the semiconductor chip and the substrate and/or areas free of adhesive remain underneath the corners and edges of the semiconductor chip. This leads to problems with the encapsulation of the semiconductor chip. In particular it can happen that the semiconductor chip detaches itself from the substrate whereby the dissipation of heat loss occurring during operation of the semiconductor chip is greatly impaired. Attempts are now being made to reduce the number and size of the air voids by means of increasing the bond force to 25 N or more. In order to be able to apply such large bond forces, bond force amplifiers are also used.